


step by step, closer to you

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dancing, Frottage, Idol-Verse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Smut, dance practice, my i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: minghao’s been denying himself what both he and junhui have known all along. it takestheirsong to put everything into perspective.





	step by step, closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Hi!! Can you write a Junhao smut where they practice "My I" for Diamond Edge in Seoul and things started to get heated when they are practicing?"_
> 
> the prompt didnt really ask for plot with the smut but um...plot happened yeah. just some frottage cause i'm pretty sure neither of them would have lube on them in the situation depicted here. idol-verse too so a heads up for that in case some people don't like reading that!!!! also, i'm really bad at smut idk if anyone's noticed but don't expect this to be ground-breaking or something, it's just two sexually and romantically frustrated men wanking one out with the other's help basically.
> 
> um i think that's everything i should mention so i hope you all enjoy!

Junhui's a panting mess and it's fucking with Minghao's head in more ways than he has ever expected.

He really doesn't know _why,_ or maybe he does and he's pushing those thoughts away because that is treading into dangerous waters and Minghao doesn't want danger right now. Minghao wants to get this choreography right, wants to know it like the back of his hand. Wants to breathe in the moves and only exist at the same time it does.

Junhui, however, is making that more than difficult on both of their respective ends, literally.

The ribbon slipped over their wrists keeps getting tangled in Junhui's legs and more than once Minghao has been forcibly pulled down to the ground when Junhui stumbles. His wrist hurts and so do his knees, but that would never stop Minghao from getting this dance done.

Junhui offers him an apologetic smile, still gasping for breath even when the song begins again, on an endless loop. After hearing it so often, you'd think that Minghao hates the song now, somehow gotten sick of it, but it's quite the opposite really.

He's glad he asked Junhui to help him with this song, with _their_ song. There's nobody else who would've carved themselves so perfectly into the lyrics and the dance like Junhui did. Minghao might have been the foundation for the lyrics, but when Junhui asked him what he was doing while looking over his shoulder, Minghao let a wall drop between them and allowed Junhui in.

It's about soulmates, the kind of love that will traverse through time and space just to make sure two people who are meant for one another can meet. Minghao never said anything about who or why he wrote the song, but if Junhui were to get him drunk one day and ask him then, Minghao would tell him it was for him.

Junhui has been the muse behind the music, behind the dance, behind everything. Minghao isn't someone who's good with feelings and he's never told any of his past crushes that he liked them, and after joining Seventeen he pretty much gave up on dating. At first, Minghao didn't really think anything about Junhui. He was someone from back home who could speak to him with no problem and helped him with his Korean while treating him like a little brother and that definitely should not have been what it took for Minghao to fall for him.

It doesn't hurt that Junhui's handsome, because he is, but Minghao has never cared about that. Junhui's kind heart is what did him in.

So yeah, if Junhui were to get him drunk then ask who the song is for, Minghao would tell him it's for him. Minghao doesn't have a crush on Junhui anymore like he did when they were trainees anyway. Minghao is in love with Junhui. He's pathetically and majorly in love with Junhui.

The song continues to play, a never-ending loop that's making Minghao feel dizzy. Junhui strides over to him, still breathing heavily and lies down beside Minghao, his hand already outstretched to intertwine with Minghao's fingers. Junhui is sweaty and smelly, yet that seems to make it harder for Minghao not to kiss him.

Minghao grabs the stereo's remote and pauses the song, wincing inwardly when their heavy breathing is all he can hear in the relative silence of the practice room. It's so tempting to just lean over and kiss Junhui, forgetting every reason Minghao shouldn't. It'd be easy too because Junhui would let him. Junhui would curl into him, as responsive as ever and tangle his fingers in Minghao's hair, pulling on the strands as he wraps his legs around Minghao's waist. Minghao can _see_ just how well Junhui would respond, how beautiful he'd look with swollen lips, mussed up hair and sweat covering his brow.

Junhui shifts closer, as if able to read Minghao's thoughts and Minghao lets all reason fly out the window when Junhui curls into him, mumbling something about taking a well-deserved break while he slips the ribbon off both of their wrists. And Minghao can't deny it because he feels that he _does_ deserve a break, a break from repressing his feelings, a break from denying himself to Junhui. Junhui smiles at him, reaching out to let his palm cradle Minghao's cheek and Minghao closes his eyes, leans into his touch and lets out a tired breath.

What he doesn't expect however is for Junhui to kiss him.

His eyes fly open then promptly shut again when his vision goes cross-eyed trying to look at Junhui when he's so close to his face. Junhui's own eyes were closed too and Minghao is a little glad that Junhui took the first step. Or maybe a lot, he can't really tell, he's much too focused on keeping his boner from poking into Junhui's hip.

Though it's not like Junhui minds that fact when he runs his palm across Minghao's crotch and cups his cock through his sweats.

Junhui scoots forward and pushes his other hand up Minghao's sweaty tank top, his fingers trailing slowly across the bumps of Minghao's spine. Minghao feels the elder's tongue trace along his bottom lip and he gasps, the feeling entirely unexpected. Junhui takes this as his opportunity to slip his tongue past Minghao's lips and that's when Minghao throws in the towel.

He gives up on fighting this, fighting whatever it is he's been feeling for Junhui since day one. He gives up on denying himself all the good things he could have if he had Junhui and Junhui smiles as he kisses him, his lips soft and warm against Minghao's. Minghao loses himself in the kiss, letting his tongue tangle with Junhui's as another slower, and much more passionate, fight begins.

Their tongues don't really battle for dominance or anything like that. They simply wrap around the other, moving languidly against each other, their breaths intermingling in the tiny space between them. Minghao's nose bumps into Junhui's and Junhui laughs, drawing back a tiny bit as he sits up.

Minghao blinks, his lips tingling as Junhui smiles down at him. He sits up as well and turns to face Junhui, feeling his jaw drop when Junhui scoots forward again only to clamber onto Minghao's lap and kiss him again, hands around Minghao's neck now. Minghao kisses him back, groaning when Junhui ruts his hips forward. Junhui's cock is a long plane of heat against Minghao's and it's completely sinful how Junhui knows where to angle his hips so that the next time he cants his hips forward, his cock is sliding up against Minghao's own.

"Oh my god," Minghao moans out loud, his lips moving over Junhui's slowly.

Junhui smirks, hands skimming Minghao's waist now and Minghao lets the elder's fingers snag into the waistband of his sweats and briefs and pull them down, letting his cock spring free. Minghao blushes, his entire body feeling warm as Junhui stops kissing him to stare, his eyes roaming over Minghao appreciatively.

Minghao opens his mouth to say something, but before he can even think of what to say, Junhui is lifting his hips up and pulling his pants and boxers down as well, his own cock now just as exposed as Minghao's. All the breath is knocked out of Minghao when he first sees Junhui's pretty, flushed cock and it's further knocked out of him when Junhui captures his lips in another kiss, their bare dicks sliding against one another.

Junhui wraps a hand around them, his hips fucking up into it all and Minghao finds he can't do anything else but kiss Junhui and moan while it all unfolds. The drag of their cocks together was uncomfortable at first, but that was quickly solved when Junhui gathered their precome together and spread it down along their shafts, the glide smoother.

When Junhui starts to lose the rhythm he made for himself, Minghao begins his own, his hips rushing forward so that when the heads of their cocks rub against each other, they both moan helplessly. Pleasure spikes up in Minghao's veins, singing heavily as his blood spreads it all over, his moans hitching higher in pitch now. Junhui smiles at him, his face sweaty and flushed a pretty pink, but then moans as Minghao fucks into his hand with renewed fervor, wrapping his own hand around Junhui's while he's at it. Junhui's eyes roll into the back of his head as he tilts it back, letting his eyes close when it all becomes too much and Minghao takes this opportunity to lean forward and bury his face into the elder's neck, skimming his teeth across Junhui's collarbone.

Junhui's entire body trembles with the shiver that brings and Minghao does it again, wanting to feel the way Junhui is responding to him.

It's better than anything his imagination could have conjured up and when Junhui's thighs begin to shake, Minghao picks up his speed, suddenly desperate to come at the same time Junhui does.

All it takes is a few more thrusts and suddenly Junhui is crying out pitifully as he comes over their knuckles, thick globs of white spurting out from the flushed, purple head of Junhui's pretty cock. Minghao doesn't stop moving, shivering when Junhui's come drips onto his own cock and then _Minghao_ is the one coming, his entire body seizing up as the pleasure rides up in a tidal wave and crashes through his system. He comes over their fists as well, adding more to the mess on their laps and feels his hips still, his body coming to a full stop once the better part of his orgasm has passed.

Junhui presses his forehead to Minghao's, ignoring how sweaty they both are, as he kisses him again. Minghao kisses him back gently, wary of whether Junhui's expecting a second round or not because Minghao would be willing, but he's going to need a good long moment to catch his breath first.

The elder leans back then, scooting off Minghao's lap as he does and Minghao misses his weight immediately but waits to see what Junhui may say or do nonetheless. Junhui smiles at him as he raises his hand to his mouth and tentatively darts his tongue out to lap at the come on his knuckles. Minghao's mind goes alarmingly blank with lust as Junhui dutifully licks the rest of his hand clean, even wrapping his hand around his flaccid cock to gather the little bit of come there before licking that clean as well. Minghao knows what Junhui's going to do next now, but knowing doesn't mean he's prepared for when Junhui leans over and licks a stripe up Minghao's slowly softening cock.

Junhui's tongue glides up the shaft easily, licking Minghao clean with an ease that Minghao hadn't expected of the elder. Minghao wordlessly offers his hand when Junhui sits up and the elder takes it cheerily, lapping up their come like it's his favorite past time.

Minghao knows that he's staring, but Junhui is staring too and once his hand has been _licked clean by Junhui_ , Minghao grabs the collar of Junhui's shirt and pulls him forward for another kiss. Junhui laughs into it, but gradually melts and that's all Minghao needed before he tucks himself back in and drags Junhui back onto his lap, tucking the elder back into his pants as well.

When they break apart, Junhui has a brow lifted in a question and Minghao shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"You know," Junhui croaks out, his voice deeper than Minghao's ever head it. "Mingyu told me you wrote it about me."

Minghao doesn't have it in him to curse Mingyu to infinity and back so he shrugs again, staring back into Junhui's eyes with the same intensity that the elder is staring at him with.

"I wrote mine about you too," Junhui says when it's clear that Minghao won't give him an answer.

"You...?" Minghao trails off, not knowing at all what he's supposed to say.

But Junhui only smiles and nods. "I thought it would've been obvious. I mean, everyone knew about my ginormous crush on you when we were trainees."

"And now?" Minghao dares to ask, not able to pull his gaze away from the elder's.

Junhui smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. "That crush grew into love, HaoHao. I thought you knew."

Minghao frowns at the nickname, but allows it, for the time being, opting to wrap his arms around Junhui instead. "Sorry. I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts to really notice much else."

"It's okay. You know now and that's what counts, right?"

"Right."

Minghao bites his lip, debating whether he should say what he wants to say or not. Junhui tilts his head curiously to the side, already knowing that Minghao is struggling with his words and Minghao decides to just let it out. Better to lay all his cards out on the table.

"I...I had a crush on you too. When we were trainees," Minghao stutters out, his face flushing with the confession.

Junhui smiles, quirking his eyebrow up again. "And now?" He asks, parroting Minghao's earlier question.

"I love you," Minghao murmurs, his ears, face, and neck all feeling warm as Junhui breaks out into a breathtaking smile at Minghao's words.

"I love you, Hao," Junhui murmurs back, kissing Minghao softly. "I love you with all I got."

Minghao smiles, his heart beating furiously in his chest when Junhui kisses him again. The elder leans away and picks up the stereo remote, playing _their song_ again and stands up, offering a hand up for Minghao to take.

Minghao takes it and smiles when Junhui pulls him up, and up, and up.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's! i hope 2018 is a better year for everyone. yell at me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
